2 Years later
by LOLthat'sawesome
Summary: This is what I think it would be like 2 years after season 10. Joey is engaged to a girl named Angela, who is pregnant with little boy Jeoy jr. Phoebe and Mike still don't have a baby. Monica and Chandler get a cat& a dog. Ross & Rachel have another child
1. The One with the Ex

Another story begins 2 years later…

After season 11, this year, Joey is engaged to a woman named Angela Janine Voinovich. Angela is pregnant with little boy Joey Jr., and will be giving birth to him soon. Phoebe and Mike are still wondering if they should get a baby because Mike is afraid. Monica and Chandler are living the normal life at their new house, and nothing too special has happened to them yet, except for the fact that they got a cat named Jingles and a dog named Belle. After Ross and Rachel get back together, they have another baby and little girl Isabella was born a few months ago. Rachel is expecting a proposal, and Ross is planning to give one tonight.

THE ONE WITH THE EX

Joey and Monica are in Central Perk enjoying coffee and a pleasant conversation.

"So Joey, how's it going on DOOL?" Monica asked.

"It's going pretty great! Only they repeatedly tell me to show up on time. It's getting pretty annoying. It's like, 'I get it, and you just have to say it once'." Joey said.

"Maybe they say it again and again because you DON'T go on time."

"What? That's nonsense."

"What time do they start filming Joey?"

"Nine, why?"

"Well, if I were you, I would get a move on it if I don't wanna hear their nagging again because it's probably just about to end."

"What?"

"Oh for god sake, it's almost 11, Joey! Go!"

"Aw man! But I really gotta pee!"

"Why didn't you go earlier?"

"Because my beeper was going crazy and it was from Days of Our Lives, and I didn't want someone in the bathroom think that my peeing was making the noise!"

"Just Go!"

"Where?"

Monica's eyes widened as she pointed at the door.

"Oh!" Said Joey as he ran out of the coffee house.

Opening Credits

It's just a normal afternoon and Phoebe and Mike are folding their laundries. It was very awkward since neither of them had spoken in about 10 minutes.

"Do you ever wonder if we should get a pet?" Phoebe said, breaking the silence.

"Uhm… I thought we were planning to have a baby." Mike said.

"Doesn't hurt to have both."

"You're right. Maybe we could get one this week. So what do you wanna get?"

"Hmm… I've never thought about it. Give me a second to think…"

"Oh, take as long as you ne—"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! We should get a porcupine!" Or… Or, or a goose!"

"I really think we should think about it more, eh?"

"Really? 'Cuz I have more opinions than that. Maybe a—"

And her words were interrupted by the entrance of Monica and Chandler.

"Hey what's up, kids?" Chandler said.

"Kids?" Phoebe asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, just because I'm a father now, doesn't mean I say less stupid things.." Chandler replied as Phoebe quietly laughed and picked up a pair of purple boxers.

"Purple boxers? Really, Mike." Phoebe asked looking at Mike weirdly.

"Yeah… those… those aren't mine…" Mike said trying to sound innocent.

Suddenly, Phoebe's phone started to ring. Monica tossed it to her, and Phoebe enthusiastically picked up.

"Hellooooo, Phoebe Buffay…… Oh my God! David? Long time… What? You're in town? Seriously? Wanna get a cup of coffee or… well, that sounds great. I'll see you then."

Phoebe hung up looking more happy than before picking up. Not bothering to tell the others about the call, she hummed a tune while folding the last pair of laundry.

"She does know we're here, right?" Chandler said to Monica.

"What? Oh, that? That was David, remember David?" Phoebe said.

"David who almost proposed to you, THAT David?" Mike said sounding uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm having lunch with him tomorrow." Phoebe replied.

"When you said you're having lunch with him, you didn't mean you were right?"

"I kinda meant I was."

"No. No, No, No… You're not. You've got a husband to take care of."

"C'mon. it's not a big deal…"

"Not a big deal?"

Mike sounded a little angry now. It concerned him that his wife was meeting her ex-boyfriend for "lunch" that sounded awfully like a date.

"Don't be so in to it, Mike. It's just old friends catching up." Chandler cheered.

"Yeah! I mean this brings up the fact that I met Richard the other day at the video store and we grabbed a bite. Chandler didn't freak." Monica said.

"Uh…what? Maybe because Chandler didn't know that Monica met her dashing ex-boyfriend!" Chandler started to get mad too.

"I thought it was just "old friends catching up"?" Monica said.

"I just said that so Mike would feel better! Not everything someone says is true!"

The two couples fought very loudly and soon another 10 minutes had gone by. Rachel and Ross came having their own conversations, not knowing anything.

"Come on, Ross! You HAVE to tell Ben about me and Emma!" Rachel whined.

"Yes. Hey Ben! Here's another Mommy. Three Mommies now, okay?" Ross said sarcastically.

"I'm not another mommy." Rachel said not understanding.

"Technically you are. You're a step-mommy." Ross said.

It's been almost 2 years since Rachel and Ross got back together and Ross was even thinking of proposing to her soon. However, he hasn't told Ben about neither Rachel nor Emma. Seeing Chandler, Ross continued. "Hey Chandler, you wouldn't believe who we ran into on the way here! Kathy! Remember Kathy? Like 8 years ago, she cheated on Joey…? You know? Actor, pretty, short red hair… actually grew long now."

Chandler seemed surprised. "'Course I remember Kathy… so… what'd you guys say?"

This time Rachel continued. "We didn't notice her at first. But apparently she remembered us. She asked how everyone was doing, and wanted to know if you'd like to catch a cup of coffee at Central Perk sometime. She gave us her number." She said handing Chandler the piece of paper. Chandler grinned widely.

"I'd love too. Of course… it's just old friends catching up, right?" Chandler said glaring and Monica who immediately glared back.

Joey and Angela came in with a loud entrance.

"Hey guys! 2 weeks 'til the baby's delivered. I'm so happy!" Joey said jumping up and down. Angela patted his head.

"Now, calm down dear. We have more than that to celebrate… we've got the wedding!" Angela also started jumping but stopped, realizing she was carrying a child.

Ross smiled and said, "Ah~~ so, baby first THEN wedding, huh? Interesting… Baby in 2 weeks, wedding in 2 months, VERY tight schedule, isn't it?"

Joey nodded securely, giving them a sign that told them it's all going to be okay.

Later that day, Phoebe and Mike went to go visit the triplets at Frank Jr's house and Rachel & Joey had gone off to work, so only Monica, Chandler, and Ross were in the Coffee house.

"So Ross, how are things going with Rachel?" Monica asked, putting down her cup.

"It's going absoulutely perfect. Hey… can you guys keep a secret?" Ross asked as Monica and Chandler nodded and leaned in.

"I… I was planning… propose to Rachel tonight… I'm kinda nervous…" He whispered. Just then Gunther put down Ross' coffee and gasped as he spilled half of it on Ross' pants.

"Oh… Sorry." Gunther said, not sounding like he was apologizing as he left.

"Really? That's pretty big…" Chandler said.

"Oh my god… I'm going to be Rachel's sister in law, yay!" Monica said, getting excited.

"Yeah, I know. I want everything to go perfect tonight, and I was planning to take her the planetarium, set it up with a lotta lilies, and print the words, "Will you Marry me?" with stars across the ceiling. I don't want any disturbance either, and before that, I need the dinner to go perfect as well. What do you think?"

Monica and Chandler looked at each other surprised. They seemed pretty satisfied with Ross' idea. However Monica was looking at Chandler with a why-didn't-you-do-something-like-that face and Chandler whispered, "Ours was pretty romantic too!"

"I think that's pretty great. Go for it, Ross. BUT… I think it's better to just have a little picnic AT the planetarium, that way you could save time and there won't be anything to worry about for the date disturbance thing." Monica advised as Ross nodded.

Just then, Rachel walked in and Chandler looked like he was going to cry. Rachel stared for a moment and looked at Monica.

"Monica! Did you show him Old Yeller again? That's just mean!" Rachel said then looked at Ross. "Hun, I'm gonna go get changed for our dinner. I'll meet you here in an hour."

Rachel left the coffee house, and Ross hesitated for a moment. Suddenly he started panicking.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. What do I do? She's going to get changed, you know what that means?" Ross said in a hurry.

"That… the scary dress is going to eat her?" Chandler joked as Ross glared.

"No, that means that she's expecting a big dinner. I mean, an HOUR. She must wanna look pretty fancy? She MUST be expecting something, that's why she's getting all dressy? What if this goes wrong, huh?" Ross panicked.

"Calm down, girls ALWAYS take that long to get ready for a date. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll go just as wonderful as you planned." Monica cheered as Ross nodded and took a deep breath.

As Ross left, Kathy passed him and entered the coffee house. Chandler smiled widely and Monica's just faded.

"Chandler!" Kathy shouted as she ran towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Kathy! Long time no see!" Chandler responded cheerfully as Monica tried to ignore it.

"So how've you be—" Kathy continued but was interrupted by Monica's sudden burst.

"He's married. Yeah! And guess to who? Me! That's right. Me." Monica bragged.

"Oh, really? That's great! I'm married too!" Kathy said showing her the ring with the diamond that was twice as big as Monica's. Monica snorted as she desperately looked at her watch and evilly grinned.

Just then, Richard came in and Monica jumped up and ran to him to hug him. Richard smiled.

"Thank you for going with the plan. Sorry for making you do this, but just make Chandler jealous." Monica whispered as she tugged away. Richard nodded unnoticeably.

"Hello, Monica. What a coincidence! I just came in hear to get a cup of coffee." Richard said trying not to sound fake.

"I know right? I totally didn't expect you either." Monica said stiffly.

Chandler rolled his eyes as he continued his conversation with Kathy.

"So you still in the acting business?" Chandler asked.

"Yup. Actually, I think I saw Joey the other day at an audition, but I don't think he saw me. I'm not sure if it was him but he was getting a whole lottta sandwiches." Kathy replied. Chandler thought to himself, 'That was him for sure.' As Kathy Continued, "So you're still doing the… uh… data… number stuff?"

"No, I quit. I'm doing advertising now." Chandler replied.

"Oh that's great! It's always good to try something ne—" Kathy was cut by Monica's loud disturbance.

"So, Richard? You still got that COOL mustache of yours! You know, Chandler tried growing one but it turned out looking like a porcupine." Monica said loudly.

"Yeah, well thanks. It's good to focus on one thing too though." Chandler said ignoring Monica.

"Yeah, so why didn't you?" Monica glared at Chandler. Chandler ignored her again.

"How've you been doing, Monica?" Richard asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. But it got harder to clean up. Not because of the twins… if you know what I mean. Mhmm!" Monica said pointing to Chandler as Richard nodded along.

"So Kathy, how come you're not a big nagging freak like my wife?" Chandler smiled.

"Huh?" Kathy asked, confused with the situation.

"Chandler's just weird. Starting with his name. Chandler? What is that? And BING? This is why I didn't change my last name. I mean… BURGE, is VERY nice." Monica said.

"You wouldn't think so but Monica's a real obsessive shrew." Chandler pointed out.

"Chandler's basically gay!" Monica shouted out standing up. Everyone stared.

"Monica tried to kill me! Instead she got my toe!" Chandler said, also standing up, pointing at him pinky which was cut off at a Thanksgiving dinner by Monica's accident of dropping a knife. Everyone now was staring at him.

"Hey Chandler, I think I'm gonna… take off." Kathy said getting her purse and jacket.

"No No No! We're not finished proving what a little…thing, Monica is yet!" Chandler explained as Kathy took a step out.

"I'm not so comfortable either. I'll catch you later Monica." Richard said also leaving.

Now they were the only ones left, and they slowly took a seat on couch and finished their sips of coffee. The awkward silence was not to be broken. Monica looked at Chandler who was hesitating, and turned back. Chandler looked at Monica who was trying not to look. They both crossed eyes and looked back down. Monica looked around and found a lady still staring at them.

"I did NOT try to kill him by the way. It was just a n honest mistake. But he MAY be gay." Monica whispered to the lady who nodded off.

Ross and Rachel had gone off to have a romantic picnic at a park just outside the planetarium. Ross seemed extremely anxious because of the proposal, and Rachel was now starting to get a little worried.

"Are you alright? You seem really uncomfortable with something." Rachel said.

"Oh, No. I'm fine. Really. Nothing. Nada. Look, let's just focus on the dinner, shall we? I mean I don't want anything to ruin this. I mean it's not like it's special. Well, No! What I meant was, well, it IS special. But not like super special because nothing big's gonna happen. I mean it may, but it you don't have to expect anything." Ross explained nervously.

"What's your point, Ross?" Rachel said suspiciously.

"Look, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Rache, just enjoy dinner." Ross said.

"Okay.' Rachel replied and smiled at him as Ross smiled back.

They were done with dinner at Ross was just cleaning up the mess. Rachel had already made herself comfortable on the checkered sheets. Ross cleared his throat.

"Do you wanna go inside now? It's getting a little chilly." Ross said pointing at the planetarium as Rachel nodded and stood up.

They walked towards the planetarium, but just as Ross was about to open the door, Rachel's beeper started going crazy. It was an emergency.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, this is important I guess… That's strange, I've never seen this number before… Oh, my mom said she changed her phone recently, maybe there's something wrong with Emma or Isabella." Rachel said and Ross nodded, signing that she could get the call. Rachel picked up in a light tone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Rachel… Rache…I mean…" A man's voice was panting.

"I'm sorry, who is this?'

"It's me, Barry."

"Oh… What is it, I'm kinda in the middle of somethi—"

"Rachel, I think I still love you! Oh my god! Did I just say that? I mean, I know it's crazy, and I'm at my 3rd wedding, but I'm panicking like you did, and I just have to see you!"

"Uhm… Wow, uh… I don't know what to do with that right now. I'm in the middle of a date, and… there's nothing I can really do, Barr."

"Oh… But… Could you just meet me once?"

"I…Yeah okay. Meet you at the coffee house in 10 minutes."

Rachel hung up. She didn't really want to meet him, but his gentle voice sounded so sad, that she just couldn't turn him down. Ross tapped her shoulders.

"Is something wrong? What do you mean "meet you at the coffee shop in 10 minutes?"

"I'm so sorry, Ross. Barry just told me that he loves me and I just couldn't turn the poor thing down. He wants to meet me, and I have to go, I'm sorry."

Rachel's eyes were here and there, and Ross just stood their stiffly as she ran away. This was not the way tonight was supposed to go.

Rachel ran rapidly into the coffee house where she saw her ex-boyfriend Barry waiting for her desperately. Rachel cried out, "Barry!" and he jumped up and ran to her. He cheerfully hugged her, a little tear coming out of his eyes. He was about to kiss her, but Rachel quickly avoided his lips. They sat down. Both of them were panting. Neither of them looked at each other. It was just too awkward.

All of a sudden, Barry got on one knee in front of Rachel. Rachel froze at the spot looking at the man who was about to do something that looked a lot like proposing.

"Rachel, I know this is really sudden, and I know it's crazy, but I just can't help it. Rachel Greene, will you marry me?" Barry said looked at Rachel's shaking eyes.

Just then, Gunther crashed a cup at his own head and fell to the floor with the shattered pieces of the cup. Ross came in and also froze.

"Uhm… Barry? No.." Rachel denied. Barry's smiled faded and he stood up. He looked like he was about to cry. Barry left without saying a word and Ross stood at the spot, still frozen. What if Rachel coldly turned his proposal down too? Was it too early? Ross thought it through. He became more worried than he was. Rachel smiled at him but he didn't smile back. He didn't even look at her.

He thought of what he was giving up. He thought of what it would be like if she would've turned him down. He would lose the will to live. He would give up life. No hope will be left for him and he will basically have no soul. He would be miserable and regretting it for the rest of his life. It would be awkward between the two of them. They wouldn't be friends anymore. Everything would be split.

However, he thought again. What if she rejected Barry for him? Was she waiting for his proposal since a long time ago? What if she accepted? He realized that he would happy for the rest of his life. Even if he gave up a lot, he would gain a lot more. So why doesn't he just do it now? It wasn't the most romantic, but it's the perfect timing! He hadn't spoken in about 7 minutes now and Rachel had a very curious expression drawn on her face. Ross had the widest smile and bent on one knee.

"Rachel Greene, will you marry me?" Ross said.

Rachel's smile widened more than ever as she screamed.

"YES!"

Rachel jumped over the sofa and on to Ross. Ross, almost falling backwards swung her all around. He let her down and placed the shiny ring on her finger as Gunther got up. As soon as Gunther saw the bright glitter on her finger, he banged his head on to the counter and shouted, "Why god, Why?!" As he started crying like a little girl.

Ending Credits

Chandler got home from work and he decided to check his messages.

"Beep… Hey, Chandler. It's Kathy. Look, I'm really sorry for just walking out on you the other day. But to be honest, I really didn't get the situation and really didn't want to. Congratulations on your marriage by the way. Anyway, what I really left this message for is because… I really wanted to know if you were gay. I know it sounds crazy 'cuz you're married to Monica who's a woman and stuff, but when we were going out, it just seemed like you were different with the other guys…give me a call, 'cuz I can set you up with a great guy I met at an audition who's perfect for you!"

Chandler froze and stared at the answer machine,. He immediately called Kathy, but got her answer machine too.

"Hey Kathy. It's me, Chandler, returning your message. Congratulations on your wedding too. But what I'm leaving this message for is to answer your questions. I'm straight, and I really want you die. If you think so too, give me a call, 'cuz I can send you a guy who killed his dad with a shovel!" He shouted and hung up. He felt proud proud of himself as he exited.

_I hope you liked it! I know it's not that good, but this is my first. Please review._


	2. The One with the fun night

THE ONE WITH THE FUN NIGHT

All six of them are sitting at the coffee house. Joey is working hard on a crossword puzzle.

"What was the capital of Paris again?" Joey asked as the rest of them exchanged glances and shot weird looks at Joey.

"I'm just kidding!" Joey said as the rest laughed along and nodded.

"I know it's Tokyo!" Joey continued as he wrote the words on the puzzle.

OPENING CREDITS

Phoebe and Mike arrived right after Joey at the Bing's house. It was pretty late at night, but the guys wanted to have a movie night together, and the girls wanted a girl's night out. It was almost 11 but it was Friday, so they could stay up as long as they wanted. Chandler and Joey were setting up the table with pizza and beers as Mike entered the living room. Joey waved and welcomed him.

"Pizza and beer? Very nice." Mike complimented.

"What? Oh. But this is my normal dinner? Nothing fancy." Joey replied.

"It's amusing how you find this interesting." Chandler said.

"Probably because you've never had a movie night with us." Joey said and laughed as Chandler laughed along. Mike smiled putting down some more beer that he'd brought.

"Wait 'til you see the movies that Joey rented." Chandler said as Joey set on the table, a stack of DVDs.

"Yeah… Basically, Die Hard, Die Hard 2, Die Hard 3, Die Hard 4, and… Another Die Hard! So it all equals to Die Hard 12!" Joey exclaimed as Chandler and Mike exchanged looks about Joey's calculation.

"It doesn't add up to 12, Joe…" Chandler said.

"Oh… I see what you did. See, I didn't count JUST Die Hard!" Joey said patting his friend. Chandler still didn't understand. Neither did Mike.

Phoebe took a seat in the diner room next to Monica who was reorganizing the flowers. She was concentrating very hard when Phoebe tapped her lightly.

"I'll be right with you! God, patience woman!" Monica shouted as Phoebe jumped a little.

"Freak…" Phoebe whispered.

"Yeah, what's up, Phoebes?" Monica said calming down.

"Eh, nothing much. Except, Mike and I are planning to get a pet and a baby this weekend! What do you think we should get? I was thinking of something interesting like… a platypus or something. OR! Or… Or a Chinchilla! Even better!" Phoebe said.

"Really? I'd recommend, I don't know… from the top of my head… a dog?" Monica advised and Phoebe nodded.

"Maybe… Anyways, what's up with you?"

"Nothing really for me either. But it would be great for me and Chandler to get another pet. And this time, something we want together."

"Three pets, huh? Are you sure you guys are there yet?"

"Phoebe, me and Chandler's been together a whole lot longer than you and Mike have."

"Really? Hasn't it been like… a year or something? And where are Jingle and Belle?"

"We're married, Phoebe. They're wandering around somewhere."

"…Oh! I forgot, sorry…"

Monica gave Phoebe a weird look than took a glimpse at the boys. They seemed to have a lot of fun also.

"Seems like Mike is fitting in pretty well." Monica pointed out.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"What do you think their talking about?"

"I don't know…Ooh! I'll find out by their mouthing… Okay uhm… Hey Mike, Do you…wear... women's underwear… Joey… You… look like… Barney… Tortilla Chips, Chandler…Cheese…"

"Yeah. I'm sure that's what they're saying."

As Monica's sarcastic voice faded, Rachel and Ross came in holding some grocery bags and shouting, "We're engaged!" Rachel threw the bags on floor and ran to her two girl friends who welcomed her with a hug. Ross also was congratulated by the guys, but only a manlier hug. Everyone already knew, but they just congratulated them again and again just for the sake of it.

"So, are we ready for the super fun night?" Ross asked.

"No, but we're getting ready. Could you help me out, Rachel? Ross?" Monica said. Ross and Rachel nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to you guys in private, but I never got to, but here I go now. Congratulations by the way, but I wanna here the details. How'd the proposal go? Wasn't it the most romantic proposal with the flowers and the stars and stuff, 'cuz it sure sounded like a beautiful one." Monica said as Ross avoided Rachel's look.

"Oh, that… uhm…" Ross didn't continue.

"What? What flowers and stars? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, "Were you actually planning that? Oh, I'm so sorry, Ross!" Rachel said.

"Oh. No. It wasn't anything big, I mean. It's alright." Ross warmed.

"Well, what exactly was it?" Rachel said sitting down on the dining chairs.

"It was just uhm… I set the planetarium up with lilies and was going to propose to you by typing "Will you marry me?" with stars on the ceiling." Ross replied.

"Oh well. I'm so sorry, but don't worry! Your proposal was really romantic too, and I'm totally satisfied. Don't worry about it, Ross." Rachel said as Ross nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to the guys." Ross replied as he left.

"Really want it, dontcha?" Monica whispered.

"More than I wanna get married." Rachel grunted and sighed.

Ross arrived as his friends welcomed him. Ross looked around.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey Joe, where's Angel?"

"I told you she DOESN'T like being called that! But anyway, I don't know where she is. Why would she follow me around everywhere, what do you think she is my wife?"

"Uhm…kinda?"

"Yeah she is! Well, at least she will be. And as you know we already bought all the baby stuff, but we forgot to buy a cradle, so she said she'd get one and drop it off at her mom's. We're leaving all the stuff at her mom's. place 'cuz no room at ours!"

"Okay…So what've we got for movie night?"

"Mike?" Joey said patting his friend.

"Basically a lotta Die Hards, which apparently add up to Die Hard 12." Mike said.

"That's a whole lotta Die Hard." Ross said and laughed.

Phoebe was walking around the house randomly, and entered the twins' room. She smiled and giggled, seeing the colorful baby toys scattered around the room. She decided to tidy up a little. She kneeled down to pick up a milk-bottle. Phoebe got curious.

'I don't remember sucking on one of these things when I was little… Should I try it?'

Phoebe sucked on the bottle but spit it all out.

'Gross! I'm glad my mom killed herself!'

She found that she's made a bigger mess. She got a rag and wiped up the mess. She found herself getting curious with more stuff again. When she was standing up, her head bonked into the mobile. Phoebe spun it around very fast, but ended up hurting her finger.

'I'm glad I didn't have this thingy either!'

Then she found the sucker on the floor. She picked it up to observe, but got saliva all over her finger. She wiped it on the blanket placed in the crib. She stared at the pretty crib that looked very comfortable. She decided to place herself in it. As she expected it was very comfortable. She found a rattle next to the pillow and rattled herself to sleep. Soon, she was asleep.

Angela arrived and Joey waved happily.

"Hey AJ! What took you so long?"

"Oh uhm… well, nothing really, just my mom wasn't satisfied with the cradle, and I was satisfied with the cradle, but she thought it was girly, then she thought the company that made the cradle's name was the baby's name, and well, it was just a whole big cradle thing."

"I see. Are you ready? Love the dress. Very you,"

"Oh thanks! I brought sodas. And sandwiches!"

"Oooh! Gimme!"

Joey excitedly took the paper bag of sandwiches and the plastic one with the sodas and headed towards the kitchen where he met Monica and Rachel.

"Hey guys. Look! Sandwiches and sodas! I love her!" Joey said.

"Ah… So she's here, huh?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, and thank you for taking her along. I mean, I know that she's not originally from our little 'gang' but we should welcome her like we did with Mike." Joey said as Rachel and Monica exchanged looks like we-didn't-really-welcome-Mike.

"Well… more than Mike. Like you and Chandler and Ross did with the rest of us, you know? It would really mean a lot to me."

"We know, Joey, and we will, we promise." Monica said.

"Thanks. I love you guys. And by the way, as you know she's carrying a baby in her and stuff so don't let her drink anything… you know what you guys drink, and make sure she takes off by 12, 'kay? But really, thanks." Joey said and gave them a hug and placed the things into the refrigerator. Just then, Angela came in as she waved.

"Hey Angela. Ready for a rockin' night?" Monica said trying to sound cool.

"Yeah I am! Let's get the party started!" Angela responded as she untied her hair and let her wavy blond hair go crazy. They laughed.

"C'mon, girls, we better get going. We don't want to come back too late… Where's Phoebe?" said Monica as she looked around.

"I'll go check the rooms, why don't you get the engine started, Angela?" Rachel said. Angela nodded and ran out as Rachel split her ways to go find Phoebe.

"I'll go over there, you check that area." Rachel assigned.

Monica ran into the baby's room where she found Phoebe squished in a baby's crib.

"Phoebe! What are you doing?"

"Huh…what? Oh, is it time to go?"

"Yes! And please get out of Jack's crib!"

"Oh, okay. Those are awfully comfortable… should I get one?"

"You don't even have a baby."

"Oh, I was talking about for me."

"Whatever. C'mon they're waiting! Rachel, I found her!"

They ran out where they found the boys all set also.

"You heading out now?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Monica said and gave Chandler a light kiss on the cheek as she and the others exited.

The girls hit some bars and finally ended up in the one where they were really satisfied with. They sat on the comfortable chairs while drinking their drinks.

"You know what I just noticed? All of us are now either married or going to be married. Isn't that so exciting? A whole new journey waiting for us all." Phoebe said.

"Yeah… that's that. Hey Mon, that cute guy is totally checking you out!" Rachel pointed.

"So? Rache, I'm happily married." Monica laughed.

"Oh! That's Ruth!" Angela shouted.

"You know him?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I went out with him for like 3 months then I broke up with him." Angela replied.

"Oh, why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I figured that I didn't like the name Ruth. But we decided to be friends, because I like the chocolate Babe Ruth!" Angela said.

"Joey and you are so meant to be." Rachel said as Angela giggled. Ruth arrived at the second and waved at the others.

"Okay… You can go now you know." Angela said.

"Oh I know. I was just coming here to ask your friend out." He signed smiling at Monica.

"I'm sorry." Monica said showing him her shiny wedding ring.

"Oh okay then… How about… wait… Are all of you married? Are you?" He asked especially staring at Angela.

"Yeah! Can you please go, Erwin?" Angela said rolling her eyes.

"My name's Ruth though." Ruth said.

"Yeah, but I figured that I didn't even wanna say the name after figuring out you still weren't married." Angela said as she shooed him away.

"So how come you like the name Joey?" Monica asked.

"Because I LOVE kangaroos. But enough about me, let's talk about you guys." Angela said.

"Uhm… okay. Well, as you know, me are Ross are engaged, and—" Rachel said.

"I was kinda hoping Phoebe would talk. I wanna ask her about this whole baby and pet thing. I think it's a TERRIBLE idea to get both at once." Angela said.

"What? Why? I'm not going to get one at the same time, I mean maybe, but the baby will be delivered later on." Phoebe answered.

"Yeah, no. I mean, a new born baby is really hard to take care of, and with the new pet, it'll make it twice as difficult. Secondly, the pet might scare or hurt the baby! When I was a kid, I had a pet dog who almost bit off my nose." Angela said.

"That's pretty bad… and your nose! It's a good thing your parents saved you!" Phoebe said as Angela shook her head.

"Who said? It was my turkey who bit the thing's tail." Angela said.

"Okay? Anyways… You know what such a tragedy is?" Phoebe said, breaking the awkwardness.

"The fact that I can't date that guy who's been looking at me for a while…" Rachel said. "There are a LOT of cute guys in this bar!" She continued as she sighed.

"Uhm…No…That's tragic too, but it's just the fact that… Well you and Chandler got together and you and Ross got together, but me and Joey didn't!" Phoebe said ironically.

"Oh, that's right!" Monica said.

"Yeah… instead Joey found me and you hooked up with some guy Joey found at a donation service thing, right?" Angela said as the others exchanged looks.

"Joey didn't find Mike at a donation service, he picked a random guy at the coffee house!" Phoebe explained.

"Oh.... That explains so much! When I asked him what kind of donation service it was he hesitated then said it was "the charity from good looking people for some poor kids somewhere in Yugoslavia"." Angela said as the others laughed.

"Does anyone have a watch?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, its 20 passed 12…" Monica said remembering what Joey said. She quickly looked at Angela who was also starting to panic.

"Already? Oh no! I've gotta go guys. Thanks for all this. I'll see you later. Oh, I have to pay you for my orange juice…" Angela said as she stood up and dug her purse.

"Oh, you don't have to, I got it." Monica said reaching out money from her wallet.

"Really? Oh thanks, Mon. I'll see you later guys." Angela said as she left.

Meanwhile, the boys just finished Die Hard and were about to see Die Hard 2. Ross looked at the clock. It was already passed 12. He calculated that if they started another Die Hard, then it would be about 2.

"Guys, I don't think it's possible to watch another movie, it's getting pretty late." Ross said.

"So? Does it matter? We don't even have to go to work tomorrow." Chandler said putting in the DVD.

"Actually, Angela's doing this modeling thing for pregnant ladies early in the morning tomorrow and after that, I promised her to take her out for breakfast at IHOP, so I have to go soon." Joey complained.

"I didn't know Angela was a model." Mike said, "Well, anyway, I have a birthday party these people wanted me to play the piano for, and they want me to get there and set up everything by 8 so I have to get up at 6."

"And Rachel just… told me not to stay late." Ross added.

"Aww man! I hate this! We can't live out manly fun life when all of you are married! Things are so different now. It's not fair!" Chandler said.

Jingles was wildly chased by Belle, and they ran in circles furiously around them. When Jingles headed their way, he quickly caught hold of him as Belle stared into nothing while looking for Jingles.

"Doesn't Monica order you to do anything early tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"No, we're going to stay up all night talking and fooling around tonight and just sleep in tomorrow." Chandler said.

"Well, I better be going then." Joey said as he stood up.

"Yeah, me too." Mike said.

"Aww. God, Ross! Why did you bring it up! Now everyone's going!" Chandler said as he saw his other two friends leave.

"Well I can stay if you want. I'll just go with Rachel when she gets here." Ross said.

"Really! Okay!" Chandler said as he replaced the DVD into the TV.

Just then, the door rattled. It was the sound of the girls entering.

"Man!" Chandler shouted as he heavily stomped.

"Hey Honey! I'm home!" Monica shouted as she turned on the living room lights.

"Is Ross still here? 'Cuz I saw Mike and Joey go, that's why Phoebe just went with Mike, but I didn't see Ross… Rossy!" Rachel said as she ran to Ross and hugged him.

"Drink a lot didja?" Ross asked before he kissed her.

"Not much, but you still shouldn't cuz one of the drinks smelled pretty bad." Rachel warned.

"So why'd you drink it?" Ross asked.

"I said it smelled bad. It tasted GREAT." Rachel replied, "So are we heading out or what?"

"Yeah, let's go. Catch you later!" Ross said as they headed out the door.

"Man! I hate being married! I hate the others being married! It's all changed! God!" Chandler cried.

"Excuse me?" Monica said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry. It's just that everything's so different now that everyone's married. It's like they all have their own lives to take care of now."

"Yes…So before they were married, you owned them…"

"It's not that. Forget it, c'mon sit down. How was your night?"

"It was great. We had a lot of fun conversations. Lots of cute guys…"

"What?"

"Oh please.. I know you stare at the cheerleaders at games."

"Good for you. So, are you ready for our super fun night of talking and fooling around?"

"Sure…"

"You're yawning! No, no, no, no, nooo! Don't yawn! Please don't yawn! Yawning will kill you! It's a disease woman!"

"Can we do this some other time? I'm pretty tired."

"NOOOOO, no no no no no NO. You can't make my night worse."

"Okay, let's do it. But don't blame me if I fall asleep."

"Okay, but don't blame me if I accidentally let a mice out from the closet because there are rats and mice in our house that…"

"OKAY, I'M UP, I'M UP!"

"Good."

"But seriously, no mice, right?"

"No, but there ARE rats."

"WHAT?!"

"Just fooling with ya. Tonight's gonna be great."

ENDING CREDITS

Chandler and Monica were still sleeping when they heard chattering outside. They stepped out of the bedroom and entered the living room. There they found the others sitting and enjoying conversation. Surprised, Chandler looked out the window and found that it was dark.

"What are you doing here, it's still dark! What time is it?" Chandler shouted.

"It's almost 6, Chandler." Rachel said..

"Exactly!" Monica screamed, still not able to open her eyes properly.

"6 PM." Joey pointed out.

Both their eyes widened as they exchanged glances. They shrugged and took a seat as they continued their talks.


	3. The One where Joey becomes a father

THE ONE WHERE JOEY BECOMES A FATHER

All of them except Phoebe are sitting in the coffee house. Joey looks at his beeper all of a sudden.

"Joey, it didn't even beep." Monica said.

"Uh…yeah it did. And… Oh my god! Angela's having her baby!" Joey shouted with a giant smile on his face.

"What? Really?!" The others shouted as they quickly got up.

"No. Wouldn't it be GREAT if it would just come out already?" Joey said, his smile gently fading. The other as well sat in disappointment. Joey's beeper was beeping.

"I said it's not true, Ross. You don't have to make of me for it, god!" Joey shouted as Ross made a weird face.

"I think that's your beeper, Joe." Chandler said pointing at Joey's beeper which was going crazy.

"Oh…Oh my god! Angela's having her baby!" Joey said.

"Seriously Joey, not funny anymo—" Rachel said but Joey had already rushed out the door. The 4 of them exchanged looks as they stared at the door for a moment then quickly followed him out.

Opening Credits

Joey made his appearance where he found Angela sitting in a wheel chair.

"Angela! Are you okay?" Joey said kneeling down and kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine. Funny story actually. I was really tired 'cuz I was worried about this whole giving birth thing last night, so I didn't get a lot of sleep. So without myself knowing, I fell asleep in the bathroom actually like ON the toilet and I was leaking! So I was like, "I didn't know I could pee without wanting too!" So then I told my mom about it. But suddenly I started feeling this pain, and she told me it was a contraction, and the leaking was when my water broke! Isn't that funny?" Angela said. Joey looked at her blankly. He didn't know what to say, so he just smiled and nodded along.

Just then the others arrived. Joey and Angela happily waved as the nurse at the counter called them.

"We're about ready for you. I'll lead you to your semi-private room."

Angela tugged Joey's shirt. Joey leaned down as Angela whispered.

"I thought we had a totally private room!"

"I know, but when Rachel was having Emma, when they say you're going to go to a semi-private, they mean it for sure."

"Aww man! So I have to see others pushing out humans from their body too? That just makes me freak out more. I'll be all, "I have to do that?""

"They have a separate delivery room, don't worry."

"I still don't wanna talk with people who're gonna do what I have to do!"

"There are curtains, alright?"

Angela sighed and nodded. Joey rolled Angela into the room they were leaded to. However, they saw no curtain.

"W-Where's the curtain?" Angela said desperately.

"The husband of a patient yesterday ripped it in anger because apparently the patient told the husband that the baby was actually not his. Stupid isn't it?" The nurse said as she headed back out. Joey looked at Angela.

"That's mine, right?" Joey asked as Angela rolled her eyes and nodded.

Another couple came in as the nurse left.

"Hello! My name is Tiffany. This is my husband, Edward." The woman said shaking their hands as the man came in.

"I'm Eddie. Hahahahahaha…" The man hyperly said as he greeted them too.

"Have we met before? You seem awfully familiar." Joey said.

"I don't think so, I don't think so." Eddie said rapidly shaking his head.

Monica and Chandler came in and Chandler backed off.

"Oh good god, it's Eddie." Chandler whispered to Monica and Joey.

"What? Who's that?" Monica asked.

"Eddie? You know? Like 11 to 12 years ago, Joey moved out and he moved in and was getting really annoying, and when I told him to move out, he wouldn't and he got all insane? He thought that he didn't move out when he did, and he thought he didn't move in when he did? My crazy roommate, Eddie!" Chandler exclaimed.

"I get a faint image, but I don't clearly remember him." Joey said.

"Is something wrong? Wait, who's the father?" Eddie said.

"I…I am." Joey said getting close to Angela.

"Really? Okay!" Eddie shouted as he ran to his wife.

"Where's Phoebe and Mike? Ross and Rachel?" Joey asked.

"I don't know… Maybe the bathroom?" Chandler asked.

Phoebe and Mike stiffly came out of one of the private rooms. Mike looked at Phoebe. Phoebe avoided his glance and turned away.

"That was… I'm gonna go…" Mike said as he ran to the elevator and headed towards Joey and Angela's room. Phoebe followed after a minute.

Angela was now 7 cm dilated. Joey had left to get her a drink of water. Phoebe and Mike had not yet arrived. Monica decided to go look for the others. Chandler caught hold of her arm.

"W-W-Where are you going?"

"To go find Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Mike, why?"

"You can't leave me here with this woman!"

"Why? You're going to have to get to know her sometime, why not now?"

"No, No, No… The last time you left me alone with a pregnant lady, I started blabbing about being kicked in the nuts!"

"Well…Then, good luck."

Monica closed the door and Chandler gave a fake smile to Angela.

"So… Does it hurt?"

"…Do you want me to say it hurts?"

"No…! I mean it should hurt. Not that it has to, I mean other woman prefer saying it hurts but you… you question me back with a tricky… tricky… a-and well. No! I'm not saying you're different. I mean you're not the same. But just… it's like we're special in our own ways, y'know? I sometimes just wish I was a woman. I like being a guy I just wanna see how much labor hurts and stuff. Isn't that funny? Don't you every want to experience being a guy? Wouldn't it be kinda cool, huh?"

"…what?"

"Does it hurt…?"

"Did I sound like I wanted to answer the last time you asked?"

"No, I mean talking to me."

"I don't know, do you wanna try that too?"

Just then Ross, Rachel, Monica, Joey and the nurse came in. Chandler fell to the floor and kissed his wife's hand muttering, 'thank god.'

"Let's see just how far you've gotten, miss." The nurse said.

They all waited. The nurse seemed pleased.

"We're about ready. Let's move you right to the delivery room now, shall we?"

They all clapped as Joey waved to the others as he and Angela disappeared out of sight. They all took a seat. It was silent. But as usual, Chandler started talking.

"Hey Monica, do you think Erica is really…pretty?"

"Yeah, of course! She's our beautiful little darling!"

"Yeah? What do you think of her becoming a star?"

"What, excuse me?"

"Yeah! I was taking a stroll with Erica the other day, and this guy comes up to me and start complimenting her! He said there's this audition for a little girl baby next week. What do you think?"

"No way! This guy came up to me when I was at central park with Jack and said he should come audition for this diaper commercial!"

"Of course Erica has a better chance… But you know, that's great too."

"Excuse me? Are you comparing our two children and actually choosing which one's better? Chandler! That's not father-like! You should love your children equally! Plus, Jack has REALLY pretty eyes!"

"Are you saying that Jack has a better chance than Erica?""

"I think I may, because IT'S TRUE!"

"Wanna bet? 10 bucks that Erica will get the part!"

"Yeah! And 10 for Jack getting his!"

"You're on!"

Monica and Chandler shook hands.

"I wonder which would win, Emma or Isabella." Ross said.

"Of course, Emma because… Isabella kinda looks more like you, Ross." Monica said.

"Hey!" Ross said, "I'm not BAD looking!"

"You're not too good looking, my friend." Chandler exclaimed.

"C'mon guys, that's not nice… Yes, but Emma would probably win because she is gorgeous… like me. Not bragging, not bragging." Rachel whispered.

"What? Wanna bet too? You know that baby pageant you entered Emma in a few years ago, yeah, I heard they still do it. Let's enter both of them in this time. I bet Isabella CAN get a higher score than Emma." Ross said.

"10 bucks says Emma!" Rachel shouted.

"Deal!" Ross said rapidly shaking Rachel's hand.

"I can't believe we're betting on our kids." Monica said.

"Oh please, I know how much you wanna win." Chandler said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Angela's screaming echoed through the next rooms. The doctor seemed exhausted already. Joey was squeezing her hand tightly.

"I see the head, let's try another hard push!"

"This baby better be goooahhhhhhh!"

"That's it, just a little harder!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Here comes it's shoulders… Ahhhh!"

"What? What's wrong!"

"Your baby's got only 8 fingers!"

"EXCUSE ME?! THEN WHAT AM I DOING THIS FOR?! PUSH IT BACK IN OR SOMETHING! NO MORE!"

"Oh it's alright the thumbs were stuck to the index."

"WHAT?!"

"Were! Past tense! It's alright now! Wait! Stop pushing! I'm not ready yet!"

"Oh my god. I will curse you for the rest of my life Mr. Doctor! Joey! Joey! Joeahhhhhhhh!!"

"Wahhhh…!"

And that was final. The crying came from no longer Angela but Joey jr. Joey smiled lightly while he slowly let go of Angela's hand. Angela's panting also got slower.

"Is it alright?" Asked Angela trying to get up but not having the power to.

"He, not it, Angela." Replied Joey.

"I'm not so sure about that. Phew…"

"It's…It's so pretty! Not right now exactly with all the goo an stuff."

"My baby's born with goo?! I told you it wasn't human!"

"No No! We'll wipe that right off."

"You better. I am never doing this again now get me outta this place and gimme my baby."

"They have to go wipe it off and stuff."

"Oh…Oh…"

"You should give her some rest now." Said the nurse.

Joey nodded and waved as he exited the room. He headed towards the others where they greeted him with pleasure.

"Done? How is he?"

"He's…He's only got one arm…"

"Oh my god!"

"Nahh, I'm just kidding he's awesome!"

"Oh okay. Wanna get some dinner now?"

"Oh I packed some food, I figured we'd be here long but not at all."

"Alright then, picnic at the hospital!"

They put a checkered sheet in the middle of the table and set up a little buffet and started their meal.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch, ha!"

"Really, Chandler?"

"…sorry."

"It's 10 'til 11."

"Okay, g'night!"

Joey must've been tired because he fell asleep at the spot with the drumstick sticking out of his mouth.

ENDING CREDITS

It's been a week since and Joey and Angela entered holding Joey Jr. in their arms. Angela passed him on into Monica's.

"He's gorgeous! And He looks just like you!" Said Monica.

"Thank you very much," Said Joey talking it as a compliment.

"You think someday Joey Jr., Emma, Isabella, Jack, Erika, and Ben will hang out like the six of us?" Asked Chandler.

"That answer is wrong for two reasons," Said Phoebe chuckling by herself.

"Why?" Asked Rachel.

"Well one, because me and Mike's trying to get one on the way also, and two… well let's just say Ben doesn't have a happy ending."

"What? What? What happens to Ben?" Asked Ross panicking.

"I don't wanna say, cuz it's just… IT'S JUST TOO SAD!" Said Phoebe sobbing to herself.

"I want to know," Said Ross anxiously.

"Well one of the six of them… And I'm not gonna say who… But from my reading of the future, a lady who's name starts AND ends with a vowel will… kill him with chainsaw."

"Oh my god!" Ross said looking from one person to another in an unbelievable speed.

"Wait. All of the girls' names start with a vowel and end with a vowel." Said Monica suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh! That's so cool!" Said Phoebe losing the topic.


End file.
